That One Couchy Story!!!!!!
by frcpirate
Summary: A Sailor Moon And Sorcerer Hunter Parody!! Hee hee co-written with Thunder Angel
1. This was Basically Just a Waste o Time

LOVE ANGEL:Hi! THis is Sailor Love Angel Here! Uhm... I wrote this fic with my side-kick Sailor Thunder Angel! Duh nuh nuh.......  
  
THUNDER ANGEL: Im not your Sidekick but......... We are hearters. We are the most heartliest couple in the world! Anyways! We really hope you like this.....uh...."blend" of a fanfic!  
  
(being hearters doesnt mean e are lesbians, In fact, it is an inside joke, sowwy! -:-')  
  
LOVE ANGEL: Ok! Now Before we begin, what is this fanfic about? I kinda forgot... *whistle whistle* **begins twidling her thumbs**  
  
THUNDER ANGEL: Well.......um...........it's kinda, yeah, this and that....*sweatdrops*  
  
LOVE ANGEL: YOU DONT KNOW ! I KNEW THAT! HAHAHAHA! Wait, If I dont know and You dont know, then who does??  
  
"I DO!" a mysterious voice yells from behind the senshi!  
  
LOVE ANGEL: "I WISH I HAD A COUCH TO HIDE BEHIND!" *POOF* Sailor Thunder Angel turns into a couch. "Not Bad!" Hides behind couch "and Comfy too"  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! *mysterious shadow walks over and sits on the couch*  
  
THUNDER ANGEL: Ack! My....uh....pillows  
  
LOVE ANGEL: "Uhm... Thunder Angel.... can we PLEASE start the fic?? I really think we should! Is that okay Mysterious Shadow?" only a grunt was heard " I'll just take that as a yes, right Sar-- I mean Thunder Angel  
  
THUNDER ANGEL: Okieday! Hey wait....who is starting?  
  
LOVE ANGEL: "I Know! We'll get Alex!" grabs a tall 9th grader with afro- puff hair  
  
ALEX: Uh, hi! Who are you and why does that couch have a face?  
  
LOVE ANGEL: "No time for that now, Alex, we MUST start the story! Oh and the couch is my friend, Thunder Angel..." *POOF* Sailor Thunder turns back into herself  
  
THUNDER ANGEL: *narrows eyes* Only YOU can start the fanfic!  
  
ALEX: Um.......can it have the schwa?  
  
THUNDER ANGEL: .;  
  
ALEX: Hey, wait, wasn't that chick a couch? I mean it was like "Oh Look im a couch! ant then Oh Look, I'm not a couch!"  
  
LOVE ANGEL; sighs. " Uhm.... Alex, it was a magical couch....." rolls eyes.  
  
THUNDER ANGEL: Yes....Sar....er....Thunder Angel!!! The MAGICAL COUCH!!!!!!! Okay, let's start alrady!  
  
LOVE ANGEL: Ok Alex, now start the story.......  
  
ALEX: Once upon a TIme there was a boy named Alex, and he went to boy scouts and they got bored and hunted for old bikes to steal.....  
  
LOVE ANGEL: "ALEX WRONG STORY! YOU NEED TO STAT OUR STORY!" slams head on Thunder Angel the wall.  
  
ALEX: Oh, ok. Once upon a time, there was a dahing prince and A beautiful princess. They loved each other and then they died. and Nowthey're back, so lets check it out!  
  
THUNDER ANGEL: Alex, come on, this is SAILOR MOON and SORCERER HUNTERS........ugh, never mind.....  
  
  
  
Ok, I know that was staling, but what can we say, we love to joke about our friends. And YES Alex is a person and I hope he doesnt get mad at me or Sar- Thunder Angel  
  
WE DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON BUT REALLY I WISH I DID! Ok? ja ne! 


	2. The Plans

Hi Again, Im sorry that was all not the story, but I though it was funny(this is love angel, ok)  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon, nor will I ever, but I wish i did, and Sailor Love Angel is owned by Angelica Amador along with Crystal Angel, Thunder Anger, Ice Angel, And Fire Angel. Thank you!  
  
A girl with blonde hair and a green beret approached the taller brunette. "Sarafu, what do we do? Angel-chan isnt here! We don't have a script, so we cant make an epicode..." A huge grin spread across the girl's face.  
  
"Oh no! We cant write one Angel-chan wont let us."  
  
"I dont see anyone to stop us... Come on Sarafu! WE CAN DO THIS and then we can make it funny! YA! Hurray!" she girl jumped up and down until she tripped.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA! Oh well, just try not to let Angel-Chan find out, right Amandychan?"  
  
"Uh... ya, shure!" her eyes wandered around the room.  
  
The girls sat down a the coffetable and decided on a storyline.  
  
^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^. ^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^  
  
"Ok, guys, I know you were expecting to find out the origin of Crystal Angel to-day, but I am afraid that she has momentarily been detained so uh we wrote something for you!" Sarafu stated.  
  
"No! NOT YOU GUYS AGAIN! Dont you remember that LAST time you decided to write the script?" Usagi yelled.  
  
"What do you MEAN last time? The LAST time, it turned out good!" Anandy- Chan replied.  
  
"Ya, and the show lost half of its viewers...."  
  
"ID WATCH YOUR TEMPER IF YOU WANT A JOB ON THE MORROW, REI!" Sarafu exclaimed. Amandy nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ok... lets get this over with....."  
  
"Alright, now all of the Senshi will become fish and then Mamochan will peel the peanut shells off of them so he can make tose little plastic thingys that go on shoelaces. Before he gets the job done, Sailor Carrotsticks Attacks and make Mamoru give her a... a MONKEY so she can continue her evil plot to take over all of vegetable land! Thats when the fish turn innto oranges and then ...... and then,..........."  
  
Amandy paused for a breath. I NEED OXYGEN TO THE STAGE PLEASE!"  
  
OXYGEN AND..........*Sarah looks around* Nope, there is little kids.. here.... I CAN SMELL THEM! *her gaze sets upon Hotaru* You YOU ARE THE UN CLEANSED ONE BWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Hotaru blushes and sniffs her arm, "M...meee? I took a shower....um...."  
  
Sarah waves her fist in the air, "TIS YOU!!!!!!"  
  
Amandy blinks, "Tis who?"  
  
"That......." *glare*  
  
"ok, lets get to shooting before you beauties get ugly again, like last time!"  
  
"BEAUTIES?!?!?! I WANT A PICE O THIS WHERE ARE THEY??!?!?!?!?" Carrot yelled.  
  
"darling, where are you darling? I MISS YOU!"  
  
"Oh Crap! NOT AGAIN!" Carrot hurriedly ran out of the room taking Usagi with him...  
  
"USAGI!!!!!! NOOOOO!!!!!!!" Sarah blinked, "We needed her for the part with the sandwich...AMANDY!!!!"  
  
"WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAT????"  
  
  
  
  
  
HAHAHAHA! I AM THE ALMIGHTY LOVE ANGEL AND I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT. DID YOU LIKE MY KEEN INTELLECT? R&R!! 


	3. Sailor Carrot Sticks Returns!

Okay, this is Thunder Angel and I'm continuing the story that makes no sense......  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
  
  
Marron look around and looked at Carrot uselessly flirting with Usagi.  
  
"So....honey, will you sleep with me?" Carrot grinned.  
  
"Ewwww!!!! I have a boyfriend you pervert!!!!" Usagi slapped him and Tira ran over and slammed him over the head with her hammer thingy.  
  
Sarah and Amandy ran over to Usagi and grabbed her arms, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING??"  
  
"ACK!!!"  
  
"GET BACK WITH.....hey....who are you peoples??" Sarah questioned.  
  
Tira stood, "We are Sorcerer Hunters."  
  
"And I am trying to make up an episode!!" Amandy yelled.  
  
"We both are!!" Sarah said, "Anyways, Usagi we need you for the sandwich scene!"  
  
"Sand...I GET TO EAT?? YAY!!!!" Usagi ran back to where the other people were.  
  
"EVERYONE!!!!! LOOK OUT!!!!!!! SAILOR CARROT STICKS IS BACK!!!!!!!"  
  
"EW!" Usagi screamed, "ETERNAL MOON POWER, MAKE UP!" she transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon!  
  
"Right!" Amandy and Sarafu said, "VENUS LOVE POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
"JUPITER THUNDER POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
They transformed into Sailor Love Angel and Sailor Thunder Angel.  
  
Carrot just stood there, his mouth wide open and his eyes shaped like hearts, "Th...they were just naked!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: blah blah I don't own sailor moon or bakuretsu hunters...blah blah.... 


	4. Who is Carrot sticks?

Hi Again! This Is Love Angel! Uh. TA and I would like to know how you like it and if we should go on with the show, so PLEASE PLEASE review, uh after that, I would like to say that I DO NOT own sailor Moon or Sorcerer Hunters, and I prolly never will, Jaa!  
  
^^ Love Angel ^^  
  
That one Couchy Story!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Who is Carrot Sticks?  
  
  
  
"Carrot Sticks wait up!" Thunder Angel shouted to the disappearing sailor.  
  
" Yes, my dear? What can I do for you?"  
  
" Uh, who are you!? I need to know! WE NEED YOU IN OUR SHOW!!!!"  
  
"ALE-Carrot Sticks would NEVER GIVE AWAY Hi--- HER IDENTITY!"  
  
"Alex, is that you?!?!?" Love angel Asked  
  
" Uh. nuh uh, I would never be a GIRl soldier.  
  
" Alex, honey you just gave yourself away.." *Sweat drop*  
  
"Oh, well don't tell anyone it's only supposed to be for THIS story."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"IS SOMEONE FORGETTINGE ME HERE!?!?! MAMO-CHAN! I NEED YOUR HELP THIS GUY IS TRYING TO RAPE ME!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Usagi screamed  
  
" Carrot! YOU PUT HER DOWN!" Chocolate yelled  
  
"Oh, I NEVER get ANY privacy!"  
  
" USA-KO! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?'' Mamoru look around at the bunch of people watching the incident. "HEY IT'S Carrot Sticks! That's Why she's so upset, you should stop making her eat healthy. tsk, tsk, tsk."  
  
Carrot whispered softly to Love angel," What is this guy TALKING about? I have NEVER seen him before."  
  
"Different story, sorry"  
  
"Uh, well WE HAVE A SCRIPT TO REHEARSE AND FILM! COME ON!"  
  
Usagi screamed with joy, " YAY! I GET TO EAT SANDWICHES!" 


	5. Sandwiches

Konnichiwa! Here's Chapter 3! Man, this one took a long time to write! Gald its over with! Whew!! Anyways, here it is:  
  
Discalimer: I do not own Sailor Moon so quit asking!  
  
That One Couchy Story!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sandwiches  
  
"Ack! I AM HUNGRY WHERE ARE THE SANDWICHES!!!????"  
  
"Usagi. We never said you were gonna EAT sandwiches, Youre gonna BE a sandwich!!!"  
  
Ok! Thank you that's the end! Ja-ne from the ALMIGHTY AUTHORS! 


	6. Carrot and Sticks

1 Ok, here's Chapter 5, compliments of Thunder Angel!  
  
We don't own Sailor moon, Star Wars, Sorcerer Hunters, Brak, or Bob Saget!  
  
2 That One Couchy Story!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Carrot and Sticks  
  
"Ok, new song take One!'  
  
Sarah jumped up and tackled Brak, "No! My Show! GO Away!"  
  
"It's my show too!" Amandy pouted  
  
"That's true! And together as hearters."  
  
"WE SHALL RULE THE WORLD!" they yelled in unison.  
  
O.O ( everyone else. Marron blinked, "I'm confusded" Amandy tackled him.  
  
"Me too, hee hee hee hee heehee!"  
  
"Aw, why do all the girls go after him?" Carrot crossed his arms. "Eep!" Sarah tackled Carrot. Meanwhile, Gateau is staring at Brak, " Beautiful."  
  
* * *  
  
"Sailor Carrot Sticks, I challenge you!" Sailor Love Angel pointed at him.  
  
3 "But isn't Amandy Love Angel?"  
  
"Yeah! You mesmorized it!"  
  
"Enough chatter! Bwahahahahahahahaha. * cough * * cough * ha! I am Sailor Carrot Sticks! EAT HEALTHY!" She shot veggies at the senshi.  
  
"Where's Eternal Sailor Moon and the other senshi?" Thunder Angel cried.  
  
" Shock, they passed out. Too many veggies."  
  
"Ahhh!" Love Angel tackled Carrot Sticks to the ground, "Quick, Thunder Angel! Remover her mask!"  
  
"Right!" She ran up and pulled off the mask.  
  
"Celery Head?!?!?" they both said  
  
"No." She removed another.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
And another.  
  
"Bob Saget?"  
  
Another.  
  
"Luke Skywalker?"  
  
One More.  
  
"No! IT CANT BE!!"  
  
Thank you and PLEASE review so we can get some feedback! Ja ne! 


End file.
